


Broken Promises

by grizzlyXD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterseason2neverhappened, AlwaysSterek, BFFAllisonandStiles, F/M, GrammerErrors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlyXD/pseuds/grizzlyXD
Summary: After Jackson turns into a wolf at season 2  Peter confronts Chris about their past.





	1. Allison Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this happend. Peter is one of my favorite characters and after he came back i wanted him to be good sooooooooooooo bad. I already have a fic thats started. Im not sure if it should just be this. Or if I should keep going. This was just something that was in my head and i had to put down. No one edited just so yall know

Everything seemed to settle around them. Lydia and Jackson where hugging it out, Derek and Stiles where helping Isaac with his injuries, she was safe between her dad and Scott, and Peter was walking right at them determination on his face, anger in his eyes she started to get ready for an attack but her dad just pushed her into Scotts arms and put his gun in his holster. 

SMACK!

“DAD!” she tried to struggle out of Scott’s embrace but her dad just held a hand out as if saying just stand back. Everyone was on their feet getting ready for, not even they new of what but all their attention was for Peter and Chris, who now had a bloody nose.

“You couldn’t hold back. Just a little that really fucken hurt Peter.” Chris said as if it was the most normal thing In the world.

“I trusted you! You where supposed to keep her safe! You where going to find her a home.” Peter was looking at her dad with rage filled eyes and yet he just sounded devastated. Allison looked around but everyone seemed just as confused as she was. Except for Derek who was looking at his uncle with wide eyes as if he was now feeling the punch Peter had given Chris. Chris tried to talk but Peter beat him to it. 

“She was supposed to grow up loved in a stable home.” Peter took Chris from the lapels of his jacket. Derek looked from his uncle to Allison. 

“Instead you brought her here!” Peter shoves Chris away and throws his hands out turning as if to show off his surroundings “To the great Beacon Hills. Where I lost everything “ he lets that sink in there’s a silent moment before he starts in a whisper again “ Where I went CRAZY.” He hisses the last word and comes closer to Chris. Tears started to pool in Peters eyes “She smelled like wolfsbane, Argent, like HUNTER!” Peter now starts stuttering his words and Chris kept looking over at Allison “Where I…. I” he looks down at his hands then brings them up to show them to Chris “Where I … I wrapped my hand around her ….” He looks to Allison and then back at his hands then to Chris eyes again “I was sick. I was insane. I was out of my MIND.” Peter fell to his knees still looking at his hands “ you where supposed to keep her safe” at that Allison looked at Peter and back at Chris and slumped into Scotts arms “ You… promised” Peter looked back at Chris pointing an accusing finger at him. Everyone still shocked and starting to understand what was going on. Looking from the arguing men to Allison holding back tears in her boyfriends arms. 

“You said you’d find someone who’d treasure her. Someone who’d lover her. Keep her safe. Keep her human.” Chris opened his mouth as if to speak but Peter once again interrupted with loud growl. He got that angry look in his face and turned to where Gerard’s body was and gave it a kick everyone stepped back as Peter kept kicking the body. Chris moved behind Peter and was about to try and calm him when Peter whirled around and took him by the jacket again. 

“Instead you subjected her to him. To that monster. YOU SAID YOU’D KEEP HER SAFE!” finally Peter let his tears fall onto his face. He looked right into Chris’ eyes and whispered, “You promised, stupid Argent.” Chris manhandled Peter into a hug as he started crying. Chris looked into Allison’s eyes who was looking at his.

“But who else but me? I was the only one who knew how valuable she was. I love her. As if she were my own.” Peter at that stood up straight and punched Chris one more time. Derek now had walked to stand behind his uncle Stiles at his right and Isaac at his left. Scott was now holding a sobbing Allison who felt her life had just been flipped. Lydia and Jackson stood behind their confused friend not knowing what to do.

“The moment you gave her to me, She looked me right in the eyes with those big brown eyes,” Chris was looking at Allison, “and fell hard. I could let her go. Not know what would become of her. I brought her home and told Vicky I saw a werewolf kill her parents, saved her, and that I was keeping her. One look at her and she got to working. She created all her paperwork and we told everyone she was ours.” He turned back to Peter. 

“Even my dad. We got off the grid for three years. We hadn’t had much contact with the family since we where technically in the honeymoon phase we accepted missions and tasks but we didn’t have contact just e-mails and post cards we kept her a secret as long as we could and made everyone believe she has Argent blood. Vicky and I were the only ones who knew her blood wasn’t ours but she is our daughter. She is mine now. Mine.” Both Peter and Derek growl at that.

Allison shook Scotts arms off her and walked between both men. She looked at Chris “What is going on. What is he saying? Daddy? Dad?” Chris is now crying. It’s Derek who walks up to her.

“You where baptized under the moon as Aliana Ane Hale. You were born in the middle of war.” Allison looked back at Chris who seemed like he wanted to kill Derek where he stood. Peter put his arm on Derek’s shoulder shoving him a little to the side.  
“Its rear for humans to be borne from two werewolf parents. Except twins. One little wolfie and a beautiful princess.” Peter was now staring out to the wall as if watching the past. “I was so young and we were around a lot of packs. There was some who still followed the old rules. Some who’s pack wasn’t made out of family. A collection of wolves who thought humans might as well be insects.” He looks back at Allison, “but who could mistake you as anything but precious? You came out fighting. Wailing like a banshee the whole camp could hear you for sure you were wolf, but one whiff and everyone could tell. There was pressure to get rid of you,” peter said with a growl, “So we left the pack I was currently in. I took you and Ellie took Malia. Sooner or later they’d be safe. Malia was a wolf. You. You weren’t they where on my tail and then. Then I saw Argent.” Everyone turned to Chris and he thought I guess its my turn.

“Vicky and I had been married for a year and six months. We’d gone to Alaska for the honeymoon and decided to stay there. We had even talked about settling there retire and just stay. We really wanted a kid. A couple years back in a hunting accident Vick found out she couldn’t have a kid. As a hunter she hid it she was engaged to an Argent. She wasn’t gonna let it get out. Gerard wouldn’t allow it. The day we made it to Alaska she told me. I accepted it I was very much in love. I forgave her for not telling me. I didn’t really care I wasn’t really thinking bout kids. I was just enjoying being with her and away from my family.

'We were called in because we were the closest to the war. Wolves fighting over territory was common but it was packs vs packs not just two packs fighting over a piece of territory. No, the woods were full of wolves from about 10 packs. Hunters heard what was going on and I was supposed to make sure no innocent humans were collateral. I was supposed to make sure only wolves died. I had barely made it into the woods when Peter barreled into me. He looked and me and pleaded with me said they where after him that they’d kill her at first I didn’t realize he was a wolf. He said pleas save her. That he’d die a 100 times over if I’d just keep her safe. He was looking down at his arms ant that’s when I noticed that he was carrying a baby. I promised a lot of things. Peter hearing this, just collapsed. I left him for dead went home and introduced her to Vicky.”

“And I was the baby. I’m not even I who even am I?” Allison was looking at Chris with betrayed eyes.

“How about we go home. Were all pretty tierd tomorrow… tomorrow well talk some more and Ill tell you anything you wanna…” Chris was starting to say.

“Go HOME? Where is that huh? Wheres home do I go with you the man I thought was my dad or him?” Allison said heaving a little. 

“Go to Scott’s.” 

“What?” both Chris and Allison yell turning to look at Peter. 

“Go with who you trust right now. You don’t trust Chris right now. You have no reason to trust me. But you do need sleep well continue tomorrow. If you wanna talk, Scott can text Derek and he knows where I live. If you never want to see me again…. Ill get over it eventully. Im just happy your alive.” He tells Allison with a resigned look. 

“Your nephew killed the woman that raised me.” She tells Peter calmly. Derek looks at her growls at her and then at Scott and doesn’t relax until Stiles elbows him. Peter dosent even look at Derek.

“My nephew was protecting his pack from a women that was killing his beta for loving her daughter. He bit her and she followed the Argent code. Maybe you should get your facts straight before going on a killing spree.” Peter tilts his head while Allison looks from Derek to Scott and then to Chris.

“What does that mean?” Allison asks Chris on the verg of tears.

“Argents die before becoming the enemy.” Chris says sadly looking down at his feet. Allison walks up to Stiles.

“You think I can crash at yours?” Stiles silently nods and puts her hand around her walking her to the jeep. Lydia and Jackson wordlessly climb into the backseat of the jeep before Stiles can usher Allison to the passenger side. Scott can only stare and hear his hart break at the confirmation that right now Allison no longer trust him.

Just as Stiles is about to put the jeep in revers Allison lays her hand stopping him. She cranks down the window. In a whisper all she lets out is “I have a sister?” 

“Ellie was supposed to meet me at Talia’s with her. They never made it.” Peter says loud enough so she can here. Allison nods cranks back up the window and when they’re about a mile away from the ware house she finally breaks down to mourn a sister she never met.


	2. Before the night ENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris talk.  
> Stiles thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar/spelling and writing in general is atrocious but I just wanna share what's in my mind. Thank you if you can get past all the errors whatsand finish. Love ya if ya can't anyways :)

“Argent and I will clean this mess. I suggest the rest of you go home.” Peter announced looking right at Gerard. Argent stayed silent and Scott seemed to be the only one following orders. Peter looked around and Argent had moved to lean against a wall, and Derek. Derek was just looking at the floor.

“I suggest you take young Issac to Deaton. He’s not looking too hot.”

“Will you be…”

“I’ll be fine Issac on the other hand.” Derek hesitates a while but still picked up Issac and headed to out the Camaro. Peter waited to make sure it was a safe distance before turning to Argent.

“All those fucken updates and you couldn’t mention that you kept her?” he wispered still looking at the ground not daring to look at the other man.

“I guess I thought you knew” at that Peter whirled around.

“You thought I knew! Me? You don’t think that once I was safe, if you had her I wouldn’t ask for her? That if I knew that all I had to do was follow you I would have updated myself? Seen her from afar?” Peter looked truly puzzled his forehead was all wrinkled his lips were turned down.

“I’m not sure what to tell you Peter. I got a call from a stranger one day and when I realized it was you. I… You found me. I guess I figured you found her.” Chris put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged his shoulders walking slowly away from the wall towards Peter.

“I never told Vicky. I was afraid about what she’d do if she ever found out the truth about Ally.” At that peter tilted his head a little to the side as if asking ‘why’. 

“Vicky comes from a family that thought humans that associated with wares where just as bad. I kept thinking about what you had said and I thought well she’ll find out anyways. If Ally ever had kids as a human female twin it be a sure thing the kid be a wolf whether the dad was human or not. Honestly I don’t understand how I’d ever be able to keep the secret.” Chris looks at Peter waits till he’s looking back before he continues talking.

“I was about to tell her. She had just turned 11 and I was going to take her out away from Vick and tell her about werewolves I was even toying about asking you to like be the proof.” Peters eyebrows silently shot up.

“No, really a controlled situation with a friendly wolf that knows how to introduce a human. A curious mind like Ally, shed have a million questions. I was setting it up as a father-daughter camping trip. I had even texted you. You never answered.” 

Peter was about to protest. To say he’d never gotten the message.

“Then I heard about the fire.” At that Peter deflated. “I looked into it and I figured it out. That it was your family. Turned out you talked a lot during those talks.”

Peter snorted at that when he looked back up he realized he was right in front of Chris close enough to notice how his eyes where green going to blue towards the center of the pupal so he turns around to look at Gerard. 

“Funny, if I’d known that the asshole you kept talking about was the same man I saw drown a kid I would have fled Beacon Hills that same day.” 

After that they got to working on the disposal of the body. In the middle of the preserve after they finished Peter was already walking away back to town when Chris sits on the grave and takes out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. At the sight of Chris sitting on his fathers grave smoking makes Peter start to laugh. 

Once his laugh died down he sat next to a smiling Chris.  
“Vick thought I was cheating on her.” Chris said between puffs of smoke.

“You did go to a bar a lot. At night. With no explanations, and you were always too tired to have sex.”

“Was not! She wouldn’t even let me touch her when I got home said I smelled too much of smoke and sweaty man!” Peter smiled and turns to see Chris smiling right back at him so he pats his legs as he gets up and brushes his pants. “I’m going to go.”

He turns around to see Chris still siting on the ground. “You gonna stay there all night?”

“Beats going home to an empty house.” Peter motions his head towards the road “Bar? Like old times? Drinks on me.”

_________________________________

Meanwhile at the Stilinski residence.

Stiles was in a state of confusion. He never really thought about Ally but after this shit show his mind kept spinning trying to analyze all the Hale traits in Ally how now that he thought about it Allison was no doubt a Hale. From Peter to Ally and to Derek his head went. 

Then it stayed he couldn’t stop thinking about Derek. How betrayed he must feel how two of his betas left one was thinking about doing the same but was convinced to stay by the one that used him. How sad he must be, how he wishes he could give him a big ol hug and have it not be weird.

Stiles had just sat down on the couch about to lay down when the light on the stairway turn on and his dad comes into view with a confused expression on his face looking motioning upstairs.

“You wanna tell me why my guest room is occupied with the girl you have a crush on with the boy that disappeared from the hospital, while your room is housing your best friend’s girlfriend and no Scott?”

“Long story. Tomorrow tho you are gonna know everything. Melissa has off I'm calling Chris and Derek and anyone everyone and you Dad will no longer be in the dark. It’s so tiring having to hid and lie and shit.” Stiles lies down and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, while the Sheriff just looks at his sleeping kid even more confused.


End file.
